As is well known, one of the main problems encountered when a boat is to be retrieved from the water is the aligning of the boat with the rollers and pads of a boat trailer. Normally a boat trailer comprises a plurality of keel rollers which are set centrally, and which are generally of "cotton reel" shape. The rollers are flanked on each side usually by pads or by further rollers which bear against the base of the boat for supporting the boat for road travel.
Quite often retrieval is required to be effected when a boat is subjected to side wind pressures which may vary in intensity during retrieval, and also wave action which has the effect of raising and lowering the boat as an attempt is being made to retrieve it onto a boat trailer. These two effects combine to make retrieval quite difficult on windy days and the main object of this invention is to provide improvements whereby a boat is assisted considerably in being guided onto a boat trailer.
As a boat is retrieved, particularly on calm water, it is moved onto the trailer usually at a higher elevation than the elevation which is occupied when buoyant. This results in the bottom of the boat dragging over the side support pads (when used) and the boat may be scuffed, and the tension applied to the boat elements needs to be considerable to drag it over the pads, and this can result in further structural damage. Another object of the invention is to provide means whereby the loading of the boat over the pads is reduced.